Lesson from the Master
by nannygirl
Summary: Hyde's prank on Kitty in "Surprise, Surprise" creates quite the aftermath in the Forman home. Red is upset, Eric is worried, and is Kitty really planning on getting Hyde back with a prank of her own? If so, it looks like she may be getting help from someone very close to Hyde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own and of the other TV shows or movies or characters mentioned in this story. I do not own any music or bands mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and having a great week! I know I just posted a new story a few days ago, those who have read and reviewed it, THANK YOU! But today I have another new story for you, the first chapter of a story actually. A couple of things about this story, it will be a short multichapter story with shorter chapters—hope no one minds. It could mean faster updates maybe. :) Also this story takes place in season 7 after the episode 'Surprise, Surprise' You don't have to rewatch the episode to understand, I've kinda done a recap in this first chapter here but just so you know this is the episode when Hyde pranks Kitty by giving her music of the Sex Pistols and Judas Priest to listen to. Some have said it wasn't very Hyde like to prank Kitty and I at first did agree but rewatching the episode over the years I think Hyde could have done it, not to be mean but because…well you'll see. This story is just kinda correcting the episode a bit and putting what I imagine happened next. This is also my Hyde and Kitty story for the month of May. As some of you may or may not know, every May I've done a story starring Hyde and Kitty and while this one has other characters too the relationship between Hyde and Kitty is a major part of the story. A couple of quick thank yous if you don't mind. Thank you to LedZepGrl, Clairvoyance12, Lilliana Celeste, and Eliza Ghost for their wonderful help in helping come up with some ideas for the story—Thank you ladies! And a big thank you to Marla's Lost for her help in finding a title. Seriously doesn't she come up with the best ones? Thanks Marla! And a shout out to the ladies on the T7S Fanfourm board where the idea was first discussed good while back—Lisa, Colleen, Nancy and everyone else on there thank you for sharing your thoughts on the episode. Okay think I've rambled on long enough. Thank you to you readers here now for coming to check the story out, I really do hope that you enjoy it! Please do review if you can, I would really love to hear your thoughts, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Lesson from the Master**

Eric Forman and Steven Hyde sat on the beat up basement sofa, their arms crossed over their chests, staring at the television set in front of them that played an episode of _Mork and Mindy_. It was a quiet Friday night. Their girlfriends were next-door at Donna's house doing girly things and Kelso and Fez were out doing…Kelso and Fez things. It was a dull Friday night. Even the _Mork and Mindy_ episode was a rerun they'd seen before.

However, it looked like things would soon take a turn to a more interesting route when the sound of stomping feet was heard descending down the basement's stairway.

"You!" Red Forman declared as he marched into the lower level of the house with his index finger pointed in front of him.

The sight of the furious expression, along with the very angry voice, being used by his father nearly made Eric jump out of his skin; instead he jumped up and onto the back of the couch. His hands flew up in front of him, as if to shield himself, and he looked a little startled but mostly panicky.

"Dad, I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" he protested in a frightened tone, "It was Kelso's idea!"

"Not you, dumbass," came Red's reply while he scowled an irritated frown at Eric for just a moment before turning to the other young man on the sofa; his angry scowl was back in place and his finger was pointed straight at the still seated man, "You, dumbass!"

As Eric watched his dad release his fury onto someone else who wasn't him, he was filled with a feeling of relief and glee. He wasn't the one getting yelled at, Hyde was! This never happened! It was almost as rare, but not as good, as the very few times when Laurie was the one in trouble and getting yelled at by their father.

"Wait, I'm not the one in trouble?" Eric asked, wanting to make sure; but he waited for no response and a grin stretched onto his face, "Awesome!"

With that said, Eric settled into his seat ready to enjoy the show. His obvious entertainment was ignored though as Red continued to furiously glare down at Hyde.

"What the hell were thinking giving Kitty some deaf creating music?" he demanded to know.

The question had at first caught Hyde off guard but he quickly realized what Red was talking about as he remembered the details from the past few days.

Earlier in the week Mrs. Forman had gone over to Grooves and asked him to give her a recommendation of some music that she might like and that his store actually carried. He'd given her an album by the Sex Pistols which she quickly returned having listened to it and not liking its loud and crabby sound. So to make it up to her, Hyde gave her another new band to give a listen to. The only information he'd given her this time was that he listened to them every Sunday and the name of the group: Judas Priest.

Hyde wasn't sure why Red was so upset but he did have a guess, and thinking about it he couldn't help but smirk, "What happened, Red? Mrs. Forman like the cassette so much she wants you to take her to a Judas Priest concert now?"

"No you idiot." Red said, still not finding any humor in the situation, "She put the damn thing on while she was taking a bath because she thought it was some dumbass soothing, spiritual music." He went on to explain, "You can imagine her shock when she found out it wasn't. She managed to sink herself further in the water, spill her wine, and knock a candle in there with her."

A frown wrinkled onto Hyde's forehead at these new details. He hadn't meant to shock Kitty that much. But at the same time he couldn't help but think that his prank had gotten a better reaction than he thought it would. It was a prank well done and how could one not be proud of that? A smirk began to creep onto his lips again and when he replayed the information Red had just given him—this time looking at things on a higher, more humors side—he started to snicker with amusement.

"Oh you think that's funny?" asked Red, sounding like he was challenging Hyde, "Well you know what I think is funny? Me shoving my foot up your ass!"

"You know, usually hearing those words kinda you know… terrorizes me. But being on this side of them, yeah that actually is pretty funny, Dad." Eric commented from the sidelines.

Once again Eric was paid no attention by either of the other two in the room. Hyde continued to sit on the sofa, managing to recollect his Zen and get rid of his smirk, while listening to Red loudly rant on to him about what he'd done.

"Kitty told me you were the one who made it sound like the music was some kind of spiritual music." Red informed, throwing out the option Hyde had of blaming things on Kelso or Fez; then the older man's voice got louder and angrier and his brows furrow even deeper, "Why in hell would you say that if you knew the only thing on here was bunch of ruckus that's loud enough to make your ears bleed."

Hyde stared at the Judas Priest cassette that Red held in his hand and out for Hyde to see. Not wanting to lose his own cool or upset Red even more, Hyde spoke his next words in a calm voice.

"The music's not that bad, Red."

Red's frown didn't budge, "Not that bad? Steven, I heard the noise when Kitty turned it on and I was a wall away in the bedroom. And the damn thing still almost gave me another heart attack. We're lucky Kitty to manage to drown herself or set her hair on fire with one of her damn scented candles!"

Now Hyde knew that Red was over exaggerating, probably because he was just upset and protective of Kitty, but really? Setting her hair on fire with some candles? Mrs. Forman would never do that! The talk of how his trick had affected both his adopted parents did make Hyde feel somewhat guilty. He hadn't wanted to really scare them or freak them out, or in Red's case, make angry; and Red needed to know that.

"Look Red, man, I didn't mean for any of that to happen." He said truthfully, "It was just a prank. You know, a joke? It was supposed to be funny."

"I know what a joke is, Steven." Red answered back in an 'I'm not stupid' kind of voice before switching back into his stern lecturing tone again, "I also know that you're not supposed to prank a woman. Especially not a woman who took you into her home and practically raised you."

That last remark was the cherry on top of the guilt sundae and suddenly Hyde was filled with more regret than pride over the practical joke's success. His arms unfolded from in front of his chest and his shoulders slumped downwards as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Red, I…" his voice sounded sincere but Red wanted to hear none of it.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Hyde knew Red was right and he knew what he really had to do. With another sigh, he started to scoot himself to the edge of his seat and began to push himself off the sofa until a harsh voice halted his motions.

"Sit your ass back down." Red ordered and Hyde listened, but was slightly confused by how much the older man's current and previous comments contradicted each other; "I just managed to calm Kitty down enough for her to get to sleep. I don't want you going up there to wake her up even if it is to give her the apology you owe her. I think you've disrupted her enough for tonight, don't you?"

Hanging his head, Hyde nodded, his gaze focused down at his clasped hands. Red could tell that the kid felt bad and he was glad. Of course, he still wasn't done.

"And I want a full refund of whatever Kitty paid for this piece of crap." He stated, shaking the cassette lightly for tossing it onto the empty couch cushion beside Hyde.

Again Hyde could only nod, deciding to keep it to himself that he'd given Kitty the cassette free of charge. It was a detail that neither hurt nor helped him.

Red looked down at the curly haired rebel and shook his head as he muttered one more 'Dumbass' before heading back up the same stairs he'd come down from moments ago. He left the basement not as upset as he'd entered it, though his scowl was still firmly indented on his forehead.

Once Red was gone, Hyde leaned back in his seat and looked over at the Judas Priest cassette case and picked it up. He never expected this thing to get him in so much trouble; he hadn't been expecting to get into any trouble. It was supposed be just a harmless, funny prank. However, stopping to think about it now, Hyde realized maybe he shouldn't have targeted Kitty.

Sure she was an easy target, the days at Grooves proved that, but she was also protected by Red. In fact, Hyde was convinced that the talking to he'd just gotten was coming more from Red's feelings about the prank rather than Kitty's. Red was the type of man who didn't like his family to be messed with, he protected them; this was especially true with the girls in the family—Kitty and Laurie. But Kitty had a sense of humor and Hyde was sure that even if she had gotten scared by the prank she would have realized that it had actually been funny. After all, the prank had been successful and it sounded like he'd gotten her pretty good.

Hyde recalled the reaction that Red claimed Kitty had when she'd put on the tape and he couldn't help the way the right corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Hyde, did…did you really prank my mom?" Eric asked, finally speaking again.

"Yeah." replied Hyde with a smirk, "Sounds like I got her pretty good too."

Eric's face was blank of any expression and he moved his head back and forth, "I just can't believe it."

"Look Forman, before you go all 'Red Jr.' on me, I didn't do it to be mean. It was a fun, harmless prank." Hyde argued, not wanting another trip down Guilt Lane.

"No, no, Hyde I believe you, man. I do." Eric confirmed as he dropped off the back of the sofa and onto the actual seating part of it. He wasn't mad at Hyde, he really did believe him, which was why he needed to share something very important with him, "It's just…Hyde, I don't know if you know this or not but…but Mom's Batman."

A light scoffing sound came out of Hyde's mouth, "Yeah, right and I'm Aquaman."

"Well then Aquaman you better call up your fishy friends for backup because Mom's Batman!" Eric repeated, his voice getting louder with each work

"Shut up, Forman."

But Eric was not done.

"Hyde, I'm serious. Mom is Batman. She's the Batman of pranks." He tried to get Hyde to understand what he was saying, "I mean she tricked all of us! Remember? That time when she pretended that she slipped on the ice and broke her ankle. She even got Red! _She's_ _Batman_!"

While Hyde could remember that prank pulled by Kitty, he didn't understand why it was being brought up now. As if reading Hyde's mind, Eric's continued on.

"You pranked her so she's gonna try to prank you back," explained Eric. "And Red was pretty mad too. I bet she convinces him to help her prank you back too."

This suggestion caused Hyde's confused frown to turn into a frown of concern; meanwhile Eric continued to run his mouth.

"It's gonna be the two of them against you. All I can say is…May the force be with you, Aquaman." He said melodramatically while placing a palm on his brother's shoulder.

Wearing an annoyed look on his face, Hyde was quick to shrug the hand off of him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Should I continue with this? Let me know what you think in a review!_

_So how did you all feel about Hyde's prank on Kitty? Do you think Kitty should prank Hyde back? How do you think she'll do it?_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well and are having a good week, mine's been a bit hectic so I had to post this chapter a little later than I had liked, but I was also waiting to see if I heard from some other readers who said they'd be reading. Didn't get to hear from everyone but those of you who did get to read and took the time to leave such sweet and supportive reviews—thank you! I'm really so happy that you all are looking forward to reading more of this story. Today I have for you the second chapter and it's one I hope you all like. :) Gonna make this a short message because I am really so tired and just want to sleep, but I also wanted to update this—updating won in the end it seems lol. Oh and please check out the bottom AN for something I'm kinda needing help with in regards to the story, thank you! Thanks so much for stopping by to reading, I really hope you enjoy the chapter, please if you have the chance remember to review I would really love to hear your thoughts, I hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Red, we are not breaking Steven's car window." Kitty told her husband.

It was the morning after Hyde's prank had occurred and Red was still upset over the whole ordeal. It didn't help that Hyde had yet to apologize to Kitty, but to be fair it was too early in the morning for either of their sons to be up. This was the time of the day when the couple was given the chance to spend some time with only the two of them, just enjoying the other's presence. Kitty was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes, while Red sat at the table trying to come up with a way to get back at their adopted son.

"You're right, we're not." agreed Red, before a smirk crawled onto his lips, "We're just gonna use a few pieces of broken glass to make it look like the window's broken. It'll scare the crap out of the dumbass!"

An evil laugh came from Red as the thought of the kind of reaction Steven might have to seeing this prank. Meanwhile, Kitty did not find the idea all that amusing and she looked over at her chuckling husband with a frown on her face while she shook her head in a negative motion.

"No." she said firmly causing Red's laughter to stop, though the look of determination he wore, stayed in place.

Just before Red could say anything else, the kitchen's glass door slid open and in walked the smiling, petite, brunette known as Jackie Burkhart.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Forman." She greeted the couple happily.

While Red grumbled his own greeting, Kitty smiled back at Jackie with her own beaming grin. She was happy to not only have another mouth to feed in her house, but she was hoping that having Jackie here would keep Red from plotting against their adopted son—at least out loud.

Kitty practically pushed Jackie into the middle seat at the table before asking, "Jackie, honey, would you like some pancakes?"

"Sure." The younger girls nodded and Kitty went straight to filling the plate in front of Jackie with breakfast food; "You know, Mrs. Forman you make some of the best pancakes I've ever had. Sometimes I wish my mom could make pancakes like you. But then I figure if my mom could make pancakes it would probably mean we wouldn't have had any cooks and if we didn't have any cooks it probably means we aren't rich. And I liked being rich more than eating pancakes."

"Well…thank you, Jackie. I think," replied a nervous Kitty and Jackie only nodded before cutting into her pancakes, "You know the recipe actually came from my grandmother who…"

"Kitty, enough with the damn pancake talk." Red interrupted his wife's story before it could even begin, "We need to figure out what we're going to do about this."

Jackie's eyebrows crinkled lightly, she was suddenly more curious about what Red had to say than what Kitty's story contained, "Do about what? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kitty was quick to reply, sending a sharp look at her husband then smiling back at Jackie as she continued with her story, "As I was saying, the recipe came from my grandmother on my father's side. She was a Swedish woman with a very heavy accent but she made some of the best food…"

"Your boyfriend tried to drown Kitty last night."

Red's revelation had Jackie's eyes nearly popping out her head. She was so shocked by what was said that she forgot her manners—and apparently how to swallow—that she shouted, with a mouth full of chewed pancake, "What?!"

"He did no such thing." Kitty tried to calm the young girl down by touching her shoulder with her own right hand and waving her left in the air, "Red is just overreacting."

"And you're under reacting," shot out a scowling Red, "Kitty, if I had pulled a stunt like that on you, you would've kicked me out of the house and had me sleeping in the garage."

Kitty nodded her head, "That's right, because you're not supposed to prank your wife."

"But it's okay to prank the woman who's practically raised you?" Red asked with his eyebrows raised up in a challenging fashion.

The question caused Kitty's shoulders to slump and her face to show her true feelings which seemed to be a mix of worry and sadness. The same question helped Jackie put the pieces together of what the Formans were talking about. There were still a few pieces to the puzzle that were missing but she could make out the big picture and it surprised her.

"Mrs. Forman, Steven pranked you?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"It was…it was just a small prank." Kitty quickly answered, pushing her smile back onto her face and anxiously gathering unused dishes from the table to take to the sink.

"It doesn't matter if it was a small prank or not, Kitty. The boy shouldn't have pranked you." Red continued to argue, "You're the adult and he's the kid. Kids aren't supposed to prank adults and if they do there no way they get away with it!"

Jackie frowned at hearing this, though she couldn't figure out why Steven would prank Mrs. Forman, she knew he wouldn't like being called a kid. "Mr. Forman, Steven's not a kid."

"He sure as hell is acting like one by pulling that prank on Kitty." Red barked back as he stood up from his seat and walked over to where his wife was standing at the sink, "Look Kitty, we took that boy into our home and we've treated him like one of our own. He should have as much respect for us as our own children do. I thought he did. But you don't go around pranking people you respect and Steven needs to learn that."

"Uh huh." Kitty nodded to show her agreement, though her tone of voice told things differently, "And you want to teach Steven this lesson of not pranking people by pranking him?"

"Exactly." He nodded and then added with a frown, "I don't have to respect him."

The words said by Red caused Kitty to sigh and roll her eyes. She even remained looking off to the side for several moments before she found her voice.

"Red, we are not pranking Steven." She said firmly, now looking straight at her husband, "Besides I'm sure he feels bad enough after the way you yelled at him last night."

"Bad enough isn't good enough. I want him feeling so guilty that he comes to me, begging me to stick my foot up his ass!" declared Red.

Kitty looked up at him, blinking her eyes rapidly, before she, "I just…I don't see that happening, honey."

"Then we'll have to prank him." Red concluded with a nonchalant shoulder shrug.

"Red, you…"Kitty started to say, placing her left hand on his chest in hopes to calm him down, however when she caught a glimpse of her watch, her voice changing to a more rushed one and she removed her palm, "Oh, you better get going back to work. You told me Mr. Langston was planning on stopping by the shop at when it opens and it's already nine fifteen."

"What?" Red scowled and lifted his right arm only to find he must have left his watch in their bedroom but if he was already running late he couldn't run up to get it; he'd have to go by his wife's time, "Crap. Fine. But this isn't over!" he reminded with a finger aimed at Kitty.

She smiled at him, "I love you too, honey."

Red leaned down and gave Kitty a quick goodbye kiss before leaving out to his parked car in the driveway as Kitty waved her hand behind him.

Continuing to sit her seat, Jackie was still trying to wrap her head around the things she'd just heard, "Mrs. Forman, I don't believe it."

"I know," nodded Kitty as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "It wasn't my best performance but at least it got him out of the house."

The brunette shook her head, "No, I mean about Steven pranking you." she said, her tone of voice showing her disbelief, "I just…I can't believe it! _And_ you don't even want to prank him back. That's…"

"Oh I'm pranking him back." Kitty informed as she sat down in the seat previously taken by her husband.

Jackie's scowl deepened when heard this, "But you told Mr. Forman you weren't gonna prank Steven."

"No, no, no." the older woman protested, with an open palm coming up a bit in a halting motion, "I said _we_ weren't going to prank Steven. I'm doing this on my own."

Part of Jackie could understand where Kitty was coming from, the other part of her couldn't help but ask, "Why don't you want Mr. Forman's help?"

"Well as much as I love Red dearly, his pranks can get a bit…extreme." informed Kitty after taking a few minutes to find the right word; even then she wasn't sure if she'd chosen the right word to describe Red's pranks, there might be only one way to do it. "Once, years before the kids were born, Red and his friend Frank pulled a prank on a whole restaurant. They took the 'W' and 'O' off of the Women's restroom door and moved it onto the door of the men's restroom. It was a mess. In fact I'm sure they're the reason restrooms now have the nameplates with the whole words on them instead of the removable letters."

At first Jackie was surprised to hear how much Red's prank sounded like something Michael would do, but her mind soon shifted to something of more importance. "Do you know how you're gonna prank back Steven?"

"Well no, not yet…"the mother figure said sounding uncertain.

Jackie sat up straighter in her seat and her eyes appeared to shine with excitement as she reached out to put her hand on Kitty's arm, "Can I help you?"

"Oh Jackie, sweetie," Kitty smiled and patted the younger girl's hand, "that's very sweet but I don't wanna put you in the middle of things."

"No, Mrs. Forman, I wouldn't be in the middle of things. In fact I think I should be the one to help you prank Steven," reasoned Jackie, although by the puzzled look Kitty was giving her Jackie could till she needed further explain. "If Steven pranked you that means he's pranking the people he loves. I could be next on his list! I need to prank him before he pranks me!"

"Well…I suppose that is true." Kitty sounded a little more than hesitant, "And it would be sort of nice to have a little help."

"Yay!" Jackie cheered, giving an excited hand clap, "Thank you, Mrs. Forman! You won't regret this. I went out with Michael for years and he was always pulling pranks so I know a lot of them. I even thought of some we could use on Steven!"

This was a surprise but since Kitty had no ideas of her own she was opened to hearing others, "Oh? What are they?"

"What if," Jackie started, pressing her palms on the table top, "we get a quarter and color its edges with a pencil. Then we give the quarter to Steven and bet him that he can't roll it down his face in a straight line. Then he'll do it and it'll leave him with a long gray line in the middle of his face!"

Kitty released a nervous giggle, "That's a good one, Jackie, but…but I think we need something a little bigger."

"Right, bigger," repeated Jackie as she nodded her head and tried to think of a bigger, better prank, "Oh I know! What if we put hot sauce in his mouth while he's sleeping? And then when he wakes up from the hot sauce instead of giving him water to wash it down we give him something that'll make it worse like…orange juice or something!"

While Jackie grinned largely because she was sure her new prank was now not only bigger but better, Kitty looked a little more frightened than anything.

"Oh dear," was all she could say as she anxiously looked around the room, realizing just what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? A mix of the two?_

_I really hope you all enjoyed this second chapter, I'm hoping that the next chapter will be updated sooner but it kinda depends on things here and in real life, cuz you know how that likes to get in the way._

_Oh and I'm looking for any ideas of pranks that you all think Kitty and Jackie could pull on Hyde. I have one in mind already but I love hearing from readers and having readers involved in my writing. Of course if I use you idea you'll get full credit. It doesn't have to be a very big prank, maybe you've played a really good prank on someone—Feel free to share your story! _

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and having a good week. And if not, maybe this little update will pick up you for a few moments. Thank you all once again for all of the wonderfully sweet and kind words that you've left on the story so far. I really do appreciate them! And your ideas for pranks have been awesome! Keep them coming! Today's chapter is more of a filler chapter, sorry but it still is important and I'm hoping that if I hear form enough readers in the next few days I can have the next chapter up a little sooner than usual. :D So don't forget to comment with a review. Thanks to all of you who have already. And I would also like to take a moment real quick just to say good luck to everyone taking finals/tests/Maymester classes (like me!)/having a crazy week at work or anywhere else. The weekend is almost here you guys! Gonna cut this short now. Thanks again for all of the wonderful support! It really means a lot! Thank you for stopping by to read, please review if you can, I hope you like it, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The smell of bacon, was there anything better to be woken up by? Not to Eric Forman. The moment his eyes blinked open and his nostrils caught a whiff of the sweet scent, he was ready to welcome the new morning…or at least what was left of the morning since his unset alarm clock read '11:25 AM.'

As Eric hurried down the carpeted stairs in the living room, his mouth watered more and the bacon aroma became a little stronger. And…wait a minute was that the sweet scent of chocolate too? Had his mom finally made chocolate covered bacon? This was going to be the best breakfast EVER!

An oversized grin stretched onto his lips and he reached out to push open the swinging kitchen door.

"Good mor…" he started to greet until he saw the sight that instantly put a damper on his big smile and caused his chipper tone to turn fearful when he shouted out an overdramatic, "Noooooo!"

Moving at lightning speed, Eric rushed over to the scene that had terrorized him so much. This scene being of his mother sitting at the kitchen table with Jackie Burkhart right beside her and a plate of brownies, along cups of coffee, placed in front of their smiling forms. He stood in the spot between their seats—being sure to give his backside to Jackie—and spread his arms open as if he were trying to create a wall to separate the two.

Neither Kitty nor Jackie knew what exactly the youngest Forman was up to and they looked at him and his actions questioningly; but before any questions could be asked, Eric looked to his mother and began to give out instructions.

"Mom, I know I may not look it but I'm stronger than you. I'll distract her and you…you just run!" he told her, his eyes wide with panic, "And whatever you don't look back! Just run!"

Kitty didn't budge an inch, continuing to stare at her son with confusion, "Eric, honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you." he tried to explain, desperation still in his voice, "Now go!"

"Protecting her from what?" Jackie piped up from behind him.

Eric turned his head then narrowed his eyes to look at the brunette and in a deep, low voice replied, "_From_ _you_."

Glaring right back at Eric, Jackie had to hold back the urge to kick him in the back of his knee since his mother—and her new partner in crime—was still in the room. Meanwhile, Kitty only appeared to be more puzzled by the reply Eric had given.

"Now why would I need protecting from Jackie?" she asked, curiously.

"Because she's _Jackie_!" he replied, his voice sounding like that should be reason enough but the expression on his mom's face told him he needed to elaborate, "She's dark…and she's mean and evil…she's the Dark Side!" Eric suddenly realized causing his wall-like stance to crumble as he threw his arms around Kitty and cried, "Don't go to the Dark Side, Mommy!"

Kitty wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond to this. She even looked over at Jackie for some help but the younger woman looked far too annoyed to give any kind of assistance.

"Eric, it's okay, sweetie." Kitty spoke in her soft motherly tone, slowly pushing her son off of her so he could see her smile of assurance, "There is no Dark Side. I mean…well, there is that one side of town that puts those cheaper light bulbs in their streetlamps so they're not as bright but I wouldn't say that's the 'Dark Side of Town' it's more like…the 'Poorly Lit Side.'"

"Actually I heard they were forced to finally replace those cheapy light bulbs with the regular ones," informed Jackie.

The news made Kitty's smile to grow as she continued to look at her son, "Well now you see? Now there's no Dark Side or Poorly Lit Side! There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. So why don't you go down to the basement that way Jackie and I can finish with our Girl Talk."

"Girl Talk?" Eric repeated, looking back and forth at the two women he stood between, "You can't be having Girl Talk. You're not a girl."

Hearing this, Kitty's eyebrows rose up a few inches, "Excuse me?"

The tone that Kitty used in asking her question clearly told Eric that he had offended her but that hadn't been his intention at all. He was supposed to offend Jackie not his mom! This was a classic example of why he was sure Jackie was part of the Dark Side. He tried to explain himself but part of him was panicky and the rest of him was twitchy.

"No! No, of course you're a girl, Mom. I mean if you weren't then you wouldn't be my mom you'd be my dad. I'd have two dads and I…I…" he stumbled over his words and struggled to pick himself back up, "I meant Jackie. She's not a girl, she's…she's some kind of an evil, _evil_ demon!"

"Well that is just rude, Eric. Jackie is not an evil demon or any kind of demon." Kitty tried to defend the young woman seated in the other chair, "She's been a perfect angel, taking the time to sit here with me and talk over coffee and brownies. It almost reminds me of the days before Laurie left to college."

Eric's face showed even more concern as his mind drifted back to the event his mother was referring to. Before Laurie left to college, every other Saturday morning Eric would find his mother and sister seated in the kitchen, talking, laughing, and eating sweets. He knew that those moments were ones that their mother treasured and held dear to her heart but Eric was almost positive that to Laurie those times were just ploys that she used to keep her title of 'Favorite Child' intact.

But now Laurie was gone and off in…somewhere that wasn't Point Place. Was his mother trying to replace her missing daughter? Or worse was Jackie trying to steal the throne and title of the 'Favorite Child?'

"Only a devil's minion can take the place left by another devil's minion." Eric said aloud, sounding like was in some sort of horror movie.

"Eric!" Kitty chided, hoping to snap him out of this.

Jackie shook her head and lifted up an open palm, "No, Mrs. Forman it's fine. I'd rather be called a demon or devil's minion than think I was actually taking the place of that skank of a whore your daughter is."

As Kitty's brow furrowed slightly, Eric couldn't help but grin at the burn directed at his absent sister. However, as soon as he noticed that he was agreeing and even siding with his enemy, he jumped away from the table and made an 'x' sign with his two index fingers, holding it front of him as if it were a shield that would protect him from the tiny brunette.

"No!" he commanded, his 'x' fingers still aimed out at Jackie, "Stay back! _Back_ _I_ _say_!"

While Jackie was merely annoyed by Eric's lame behavior Kitty was beginning to get more than a little tired and upset over it.

"Okay, you know what? I think that that's enough, Eric." she started to tell her son, in a lecturing tone that may not have sound like Red's but was enough to make things sound like she was speaking to an eight year old Eric instead of an eighteen year old Eric, "Jackie is a very nice and polite young girl. She not only stayed to talk with me but she was the only person, besides your father, who sat down to eat the breakfast that I slaved over a hot stove making. And I think it's time you started being a little nicer to her."

"She's gone." Eric said in a heartbroken whisper while his shoulders drooped and he looked upwards, blinking his eyes as id pushing back tears, while he slowly walked away from the pair, "First Red, then Hyde and now my mom…" his gaze traveled back down to Jackie and he glared straight at her, "Couldn't you have just taken Laurie instead?"

Jackie shrugged, "There was that one time we bonded over hot rollers and _Three's_ _Company_."

"Oh God!" he cried out, realizing how truly alone he was now. He dropped himself down into his usual seat in the kitchen nook and then let his head fall onto the table top and using his arms to bury his face to hide—not so efficiently—his sulking.

Kitty smoothed the top of her son's head, sympathetically, "Oh honey, cheer up."

"No," came Eric's muffled reply, "I can't."

"Would some pancakes and bacon help?" she tried again.

There was a short pause before Eric gave his response, still sounding subdued thanks to his head remaining lowered. "Maybe."

A 'maybe' was a good enough answer for Kitty. She smiled and after giving him a quick pat, she got up from her seat and got started on fixing a plate for Eric's late breakfast…his brunch. While his mother was off preparing his plate, Eric finally lifted his head up and stared back at the former cheerleader.

"You can take my family, but you can't take my bacon." He told her wearing a smirk that he hoped would tell her how she hadn't really taken away everything that he loved from him.

It didn't and instead Jackie rolled her eyes, "Please, I took three pieces before you even woke up and got down here."

Eric's smirk flipped into a frown but he was determined to keep the evil from winning, "Oh yeah? Well how about I take one of your brownies?"

He reached out for the plate of the chocolate only to get a hard smack on the back of his hand before he could touch one of the brown squares.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain, "Mom! She hit me!"

Before Kitty could say anything, Jackie made sure the mother figure knew everything by adding, "He was trying to get a brownie."

"Eric, honey, you haven't had your breakfast yet. A brownie cannot be breakfast." Kitty said, shaking her head while filling still his plate up with more breakfast appropriate food.

Jackie smiled triumphantly but Eric never saw her; he was still gaping at his mother in shock. Now not only was she spending extra bonding time with Jackie but now she was taking her side on things! This was not going to go well for anyone but especially not him.

"But I…I was…fine." He muttered when he realized it might just be better to agree and avoid arguing with either one of them. Eric even considered that staying quiet for however long this phase lasted would be the best solution. He was getting ready to lock his lips up for the day until a sheet of paper on the table top caught his eye. "What's that?"

Immediately Jackie's gaze followed Eric's to the notebook paper, but her eyes quickly shot back up at Eric's and she tried to act casual.

"Nothing." She replied while moving her elbows onto the table so that her forearms covered the paper, "It's nothing."

Eric wasn't at all convinced, "No, no. That didn't look like a nothing, it looked like a something. In fact some people might even say it looked like a list. What is it?"

"You just said. It's a list." Jackie answered.

He eyed her suspiciously, "A list of what?"

"Of things."

"What kind of things?"

"It's a list of things that I need to pick up at the store today," explained Kitty as she joined the conversation, now standing back at the table with Eric's plate breakfast, "It's just a shopping list, honey."

However, Kitty's words didn't help persuade Eric and his scowl deepened when he recalled one of the things he'd spotted written down on the list, "You're gonna buy a zeppelin?"

"Well…you know how your father's business has just been booming since he started giving out those dirty calendars." Kitty reasoned before letting out a quick Kitty Forman laugh. "So why not?"

It still didn't make any sense to Eric. These past few days had just been getting weirder and weirder. First Red yelled at Hyde and not him, then his mom and Jackie suddenly became the new Lucy and Ethel, and now his mom was buying a zeppelin? What was going on here?!

And then it hit him.

"Oh my God," Eric said, his eyes growing as things clicked in his mind and he stared straight at Jackie and his mom as he spoke, "I have to warn Hyde."

"What?" they asked.

"I have to war…m Hyde." he tried to cover his tracks while carefully standing up from his seat; he didn't want the duo to know that he'd figured out what they were up to and had plans of telling Hyde all about it. It was likely to end badly for not just his friend but himself too. "He's living down in the basement and it's drafty down there. I have to warm him up before he gets sick."

Eric then made a dash to the basement door; but just before he reached the doorway he rushed back over to the table and grabbed the pieces of bacon from the plate Kitty was holding. After giving a quick explanation of how 'bacon helped raise the body's temperature' he took off for the basement door again—this time disappearing behind it and leaving the two women feeling more than a little confused.

"Mrs. Forman, I know he's your son and all…"Jackie began to say, "but did you ever think maybe there was just a big mix up at the hospital?"

"Oh Jackie, don't be silly, of course not. That is my baby boy who I love with all my heart." Kitty replied, taking her seat back, "Although there was a time when Red did."

Jackie nodded understandingly for a moment before the women got back to work on the tasks they'd been working on.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know in a review!_

_Again sorry if there wasn't a whole lot going on in this chapter, there's much more to come! And don't forget, if you've got more/new prank ideas feel free to share them! I've loved the ones you all have shared so far, quite the pranksters you are! :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Long time no see huh? I am so, so, so sorry about taking so long to update. I truly do feel terrible but as some of you may know my computer gave out on me the week before last and my files for this story among other stuff was on my computer and nowhere else. Luckily my files were managed to be recovered and I'm able to update now. Yay! Hope you all aren't too upset at me. I want to thank you all for your support and your patience and all of your wonderful reviews. It really means a lot getting to hear from you all—you've got some prank ideas! :D Which reminds me this is probably the last week to give any prank ideas for Jackie and Kitty to use on Hyde, so be sure to send your ideas in if you haven't—don't be shy! Thank you once again for everything! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review if you can, once again I'm very sorry for the late update the next one will be up sooner, thanks for reading, hope you like and as always please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Batman and Poison Ivy have joined forces." Eric announced sounding panicky and looking twitchy as he descended down into the basement where his three friends were all seated watching cartoons, "I repeat, Batman and Poison Ivy have joined forces."

"Forman, man, no one care what's going on in your lame-ass comic books." Hyde commented, never looking up from the glowing TV screen.

Eric shook his head back and forth, "No, Hyde, I'm not talking about comic books. I'm talking about real life." He tried explaining, "Real life Batman and Real life Poison Ivy are now a team!"

While Eric's new details only appeared to make Hyde more puzzled than before, they did grab the attention of the twosome that were seated on the old sofa in the basement.

Fez scooted closer to the edge of his seat, excitement covering his face, "Oo who is the real life Batman?"

"Forget that," Kelso said, scooting up in his seat too and then proceeding shoving Fez a bit. "Who's the real life Poison Ivy? She's gotta be hot!"

"My mom is Batman." Eric answered the first question first.

A frown creased onto Fez's forehead, "Batman is a girl?"

Ignoring the new question, Eric moved onto answering Kelso's question, hoping that it would help to spark the interest and concern of Hyde, "Poison Ivy is Jackie."

Hyde had heard the comment but the only proof was the small scowl that had made a dent in his Zen of armor; however, it didn't look like he was concerned about the thought of Jackie spending time with Kitty, he looked more upset with the fact that his girlfriend was being referred to as a villain; a hot villain but a villain nonetheless. Still he remained silent, unlike the other two who were full of comments and questions.

"Jackie? But Donna is the one with the luscious red hair like Poison Ivy." Fez was the one to point out.

"Yeah, but Jackie can pull off the Poison Ivy look. I can see it," assured Kelso, who was currently wearing one of his dopey, daydreaming kind of smiles, "Think about it."

With his brows scrunched close together Fez looked at the smiling man sitting next to him, he always trusted the man so he decided to give it a shot. He closed his eyes and did just what Kelso told him to do, he thought about it. About Jackie as Poison Ivy and soon a grin broke out onto his own face. "Oh yes, is see it too!" he declared happily, eyes still shut, "And I like it!"

This time Hyde did not stay sitting down. Instead he got up from his seat and outstretched his fist to collide against the shoulders of each of the moron twins; first hitting the grinning moron with his eyes open and then moving onto the moron whose eyes remained closed as he imagined who knows what.

"Ow!" yelped Kelso.

"Aye no! Jackie was just starting to rub some lotion on me to help with the rash she gave me!" Fez cried in disappointment and then noticed how odd his words sounded even too him, "It was more romantic in my head."

Fez made an attempt to go back to that romantic moment by slipping his eyes shut but not a second later, Hyde delivered another forceful punch onto the foreign man's upper arm causing help to give out a screech that sounded much like an injured puppy.

"Okay, Hyde, I enjoy watching you make these guys into your punching bags, as much as the next guy." Eric started to say, following Hyde as he sat back down on his old plastic chair, "But you need to focus. Mom and Jackie are spending time together."

Leaning back in his seat, Hyde re-crossed his arms over his chest and moved his attention back to the television set, "I heard you the first time, man. I think it's pretty cool."

"Cool?" repeated Eric, though his tone of voice going up an octave or two, "Hyde, no this is not cool! It's anything but cool! Are you listening? Mom and Jackie are spending time together. Because of you!"

Hyde's shaded eyes stayed on the cartoon images of Tom the cat chase around the mouse known as Jerry and so Eric tried again.

"They're going to get you!"

But Hyde didn't seem to be getting it; he just watched as Tom crashed into the door Jerry held open. For a little mouse the kid was pretty clever.

Eric wasn't giving up, he thought maybe raising his voice would help, "_They're going to prank you_!"

Once again the words grabbed the interest of the wrong people, but at least it assured Eric that he wasn't talking himself and someone was listening to him, even two someones. Just not the someone that needed to be listening.

"Wait Jackie and your mom are gonna prank Hyde?" Kelso asked, confused.

Fez looked just as lost, "Why would they prank Hyde?"

"Because," Eric started to explain the root of all this, "Hyde pranked my mom."

As soon as the statement was said two loud gasps of astonishment filled the air and Fez and Kelso stared wide-eyed at their curly haired friend; having trouble believing what they had just heard.

"You sonofabitch!" shouted Fez.

Kelso was in just as much shock, "Hyde, you pranked Mrs. Forman?"

At last Hyde moved his attention away from the children's show so that he could frown at Kelso as he answered back, "Kelso, man, you've pranked everyone and your mom."

"Yeah, but I never pranked Mrs. Forman." The oldest of the group declared, "I mean she's like off limits cuz she's always the one taking care of us and stuff. She cares about us." he said, his voice soft and sincere, "Plus she's got Red there to protect her….Oh man Red's gonna be pissed at you!" he realized while grinning largely, "Hey what villain is Red?"

Eric moved his head back and forth, "He's already mean and evil enough. He's a villain all on his own."

Not being able to argue with that fact, Kelso could only nod in agreement. Meanwhile Fez still had plenty to say.

"Oh Hyde, Red is going to kill you." he spoke somberly if only for a moment, "But it is okay because then you can become the superhero known as Dead Man Walking! Because you will be walking but will also be dead."

"So I'll be a zombie?" questioned Hyde, clearly unimpressed by the thought.

"No…" Fez shook his head until he caught on to how similar zombies and his created superhero were; his face dropped, "Oh…"

Hyde smirked, "You wan' a few minutes to think that one over, Fez?"

Giving a shy smile, Fez nodded his head and Hyde did the same to show his understandment. However, before Hyde could go back to watching TV Eric stepped in with another attempt to get Hyde to understand what he had been trying to warn him about.

"Hyde, man, I don't think you realize how serious this is." He told him, trying to keep his tone matching his words, "Mom and Jackie are planning to get you back. And they're not just planning they're plotting. They've got a list!"

"A list?" Hyde asked, suddenly sounding more alarmed than he had before, "They're got a list? Man, why didn't you that sooner, this change everything! This serious business now!"

Eric stared back at his friend, blinking his eyes several time before having his index finger shoot up in the air and at Hyde, "Okay, you know what? Despite that hint of sarcasm I am gonna tell you just what I saw on their list. Maybe then you'll see that this isn't a game."

While Hyde looked tired of the whole conversation, Eric showed little signs of bringing it to an end and instead cleared his throat, preparing to share more details.

"Okay the words they had on their list were: _Grooves_, Zeppelin, and Mayonnaise."

"And?" Hyde asked, only a tad bit curious.

"And…"Eric paused, taking a moment to remember the paper and the words that had been written on it, "And that's…that's all I remember."

Kelso settled back into the sofa, looking as smug as Sherlock Holmes after just cracking a case, "Well, sounds to me like they're going with the old break into Grooves and cover the Led Zeppelin section with mayonnaise."

"The old?" Again this question came from Hyde; he still didn't sound worried but he was more active in the conversation now.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to do it for awhile now." The taller man informed, "I should probably go see if they need any help."

"No!" shouted Eric, with a halting hand up in the air; "If we're helping anyone it should be our friend Aquaman over here."

Fez's brows furrowed into a frowny pout, "Why does he get to be Aquaman?"

"Why would you wanna be Aquaman?" Kelso wondered wearing his own frown, though his was more confused and disgusted.

"Because he can talk to the fishies." Fez explained, "And all the pretty mermaid ladies."

The look that appeared on Kelso's face made it clear that that point was one he'd never thought of before; and he soon began to give a nod of appreciation, "Guess that's not such a dumb superpower after all."

"Guys, focus!" Eric called out to the pair but it seemed to be too late and the two friends were suddenly daydreaming about pretty mermaid ladies.

As he stood up from his seat, Hyde gave a brushing off gesture with his hand and began to walk off, "Let 'em man, the last thing I need is the two of them arguing over which tight wearing superhero they get to be."

"I call Superman!" Fez shouted as his hand shot up in the air.

Kelso was appalled at such a thought, "Why do you get to be Superman?"

"Because we are both foreign." He explained with a raised chin, "And we both left our home countries to help make our new homes a better place with our presences."

Those were some good points that had been made but there was no way Kelso was ready to give up being Superman just yet.

"Yeah, well everyone's seen Superman's underwear cuz he wears them on the outside of his pants. And more people have seen me in my underwear than they've seen you, so I should totally be Superman!" the pretty faced young man argued.

Disappointment crumbled Fez's face, "Aye that is true."

While Kelso grinned on triumphantly, Hyde merely turned away from the scene and back at Eric wearing a face that silently asked, 'See what I mean?'

"Alright, fine." Eric was quick to say, "We don't need them, you and me can do this on our own, Hyde. We can take on The Dark Side Luke Skywalker and Han Solo style."

"Think I'm gonna have to pass, man," Hyde replied.

However, Eric wasn't giving up just yet, "But Hyde, Mom and Jackie, they're…"

"They're spending time together, yeah, I know. I heard you, man." Hyde finished for Eric before he could repeat the words over again, "It's no big deal. Jackie's probably just missin' her mom. Your mom's, for whatever reason, probably missin' Laurie. They're filling the void for each other. That's it. I'm not worried."

"But…but The Dark Side." Eric managed to peep out.

Hyde visibly exhaled; he didn't wanna do this but it was probably the only way he'd get his message heard, "Forman, man, I appreciate your offer." He said, placing his hand on Eric's boney shoulder, "but I'm sure whatever they throw at me I can handle. This is my battle not yours."

Eric just stared back at Hyde for several second before finding his voice again, "You're a brave little solider."

His right hand then moved up to his forehead and watching his best friend send a salute his way was enough to make Hyde take his hand off him and head over to his room to get away from all this talk about pranks and superheroes. However, just before he closed the door to his back bedroom, Hyde caught the new superhero suggestion for Fez.

"You could be Green Lantern!"

A accented voice with sarcasm replied "Oo a guy with a green ring who carries around a green lamp, so scary!"

Shaking his head, Hyde shut his door. He'd meant what he'd said about not being worried about Jackie and Mrs. Forman spending time together; however, now he was beginning to worry that this whole superhero discussion would never find its ending.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_Once again, I'm very sorry for taking so long to update, I just feel horrible. The story isn't forgotten and I'm planning on finishing it soon so if you've got some prank ideas be sure you share them in the review section or in a PM!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
